


drunk

by iwritetrash



Series: i'm willing to wait for it [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Clubbing, Dancing, Drinking, Drunk John, Greece, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Light Pining, M/M, Mutual Pining, Soft Boys™, To Be Continued, drunk alex, the holiday au that nobody asked for, this is probably the penultimate part now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 07:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12384054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwritetrash/pseuds/iwritetrash
Summary: Mix alcohol with pining and you'll only get chaos.





	drunk

John can’t really remember how many drinks he’s had so far this evening, but, if the slightly hazy quality the world has taken on is any indication, he’s certainly had a few too many. Alex has been tossing back shots all night, and John is amazed he’s still standing, because surely his veins must be filled with more alcohol than blood at this point?

John giggles as he wonders how Alex fit all that alcohol into his tiny body, before groaning as Alex passes him another shot. He’s not all that sure what he’s drinking anymore. He’s fairly sure it’s something Greek, and it’s _definitely_ something strong, but that’s about all he can remember.

His throat burns as he tosses back the shot, but it’s certainly a lot more palatable than he remembers it being earlier in the evening, which is certainly a benefit. He’s barely set the glass back on the counter before Alex is tugging him to the dancefloor with a grin. The music in this bar is loud, the bass thrumming through John’s entire body, and the dancefloor is filled with sweaty bodies all bumping up against one another.

Alex stays plastered against John, his hips moving over John’s with practiced skill as Alex laces his arms around John’s neck.

_So that’s how he wants to play it?_ John thinks, _Two can play at that game._

If he were sober he might have stepped away, but, with the alcohol coursing through his veins, he pulls Alex closer and rolls their hips together, his hands settling on Alex’s waist to begin with, before slipping a little lower to grab at his ass.

_God, I hope I remember this tomorrow_ , John thinks, already half-hard in his shorts.

Before he can even register what’s happening, Alex is stepping back from him, grabbing another guy and grinding against him with drunken fervour. Jealousy sparks deep in John’s gut, but he’s not about to cave just because Alex is rubbing himself up against some stranger. Like he said before, two can play at that game.

John reaches for the guy closest to him, a relatively handsome man with dark hair and a toothy smile, flashing a seductive grin as he loops his hands around the man’s neck. He catches Alex’s eye and sees a flash of anger cross his face when he sees John dancing with someone else, and John cocks an eyebrow at him, daring him to intervene.

John rolls his hips against his partner and flashes Alex a smirk, and barely three seconds later Alex is by his side, wrenching him away from the man he’s dancing with. John grins triumphantly, because he’s won the game (for tonight at least). Alex should have known he would lose – he’s always had a shorter fuse than John – and here they are, John laughing as Alex drags him back towards the bar and forces another shot into his hand as he mutters some excuse about wanting a drink. They’d barely been gone for half a song, John’s hazy mind still attempting to fully process what had happened in the past two minutes as he woozily sets the shot down on the bar and turning back to Alex.

“That guy was real cute, what if I wanted to take him home tonight, huh?” John teases.

“Nah, the guy was a total skeeze, you could do better,” Alex’s words slur together slightly, and John may be pretty drunk himself but he knows it’s about time Alex stopped drinking.

“I’m just messing with you,” John rolls his eyes, before snatching the drink Alex is raising to his lips from his hands, “No more alcohol for you, mister.”

“Buzzkill,” Alex huffs, while John orders two glasses of water from the bartender.

“C’mon, don’t want you to forget this evening when we wake up,” John nudges him. “Drink up.”

Alex sips at his drink obediently until his glass is empty, before grabbing at John again, beginning to tug him back towards the dancefloor. 

“We really ought to head home-“ John attempts, but the world seems to be moving way too quickly for his mind to keep up right now.

“One last dance,” Alex looks up at him from under his eyelashes and _god_ , how can John resist that face?

 “One more.”

A much slower song is playing now, the bar winding down for the night as people start to clear out, and this time when John’s hands settle on Alex’s hips and Alex loops his arms around John’s neck it’s not quick and dirty, and it certainly isn’t an attempt to get one of them to cave. It’s sweet, a fragile moment of peace amidst the drunken chaos of the night.

Alex rests his head on John’s chest as the sway in time to the music, and to any outsider they look like some shitfaced couple, but to John this is a special moment. He hopes Alex can’t hear how fast his heart is beating, that it’s still dark enough in the bar to hide the blush that’s risen in his cheeks.

There’s something so… right about holding Alex in his arms like this, feeling their bodies pressed tight together but not needing to worry about teasing or holding back. Just for a few moments, the game is over, or paused at least, and maybe it’s just because they’ve both had too much to drink, but for the first time John feels totally certain that he’s ready to reach out for more, to push over the line he and Alex have been toeing for the past week.

Tomorrow, John decides. Tomorrow, no matter what happens, or who caves first, he will do it tomorrow. (If he remembers this evening, that is).

Eventually, the song draws to a close, and John pulls back reluctantly, grabbing Alex by the hand to guide him back to the bar where they settle their tab, and then out the door to start stumbling home. They aren’t far from their villa, but they get side-tracked halfway back by the sight of the stars in the sky, still breath-taking after all these nights.

They’re both way too drunk to do much more than coo at the stars – neither one of them can remember the name of a single constellation – but when John wakes up in the morning he smiles when he remembers it.

He smiles when he remembers holding Alex in his arms, and he smiles when he remembers the jealous look on Alex’s face that promises so much more, and he smiles when he remembers his drunken promise to himself.

_Today._ John glances down at Alex, curled up on the sheets next to him. _Today._

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the penultimate part of this series, bc with winter coming I'm not really feeling the summer au vibes anymore and it's definitely impacting the quality of my writing in this series. That being said, if anyone has any suggestions feel free to pop it in the comments or message me on tumblr or something (because-seconds-not-the-same).


End file.
